


A Blanket of Stars

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura didnt die, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Drunk Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-War, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), keith is bby, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: my addition to keithtober! (also-happy birthday keith!)The war is over, Allura comes back, everything is fine. Keith should be happy, right?*SPOILERS*
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 25





	A Blanket of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! IT"S KEITH"S BIRDATHDAY!  
> I decided to try my hand at writing klance, featuring pining keith. this one was like 2 google doc pages long, and i've been working on it for a week.  
> Also- there is swearing and drunkeness. you have been warned.
> 
> don't kill me if it isn't good or accurate ive never drunk before and im a useless aromantic.  
> enjoy<3
> 
> ~  
> How did this blow up so fast?? Thank everyone!

The war was over. It has been for a while now, almost a whole year. The team had found a way to bring Allura back around three months in, but Keith was only a little happy. He liked Allura, and he was grateful that she got to live her life on New Altea, but something just didn't sit right. He hated the way that she was the sun in Lance’s universe. They had a happy reunion, and there were rumors circulating that they might wed. 

Good for them.

Keith wanted to not care. He wanted to be happy for his fellow paladins, and he wanted to be able to tease them mercilessly like the others had. But, for some reason, he couldn’t. It hurt a lot whenever Lance kissed Allura, or when he made starry eyes when her name was mentioned. Lance was happy. That’s all that mattered, right?

No, it wasn’t. Keith knew, logically, that he should have a chance at happiness. He knew that it wasn't healthy to be ripped apart bit by bit, he knew that he was crushing himself. He didn’t care. Lance was happy, Keith could do other things to occupy his time. Fine by him.

His work became the priority. The Blade of Marmora needed help, and he was just the person to give it. Keith helped a lot of people, but nothing could fill the growing hole in him. He just ignored it. It didn’t matter, these people mattered, Lance mattered. His well being didn’t.

It was only when he returned for the one-year-ago-we-saved-the-universe reunion when he heard that Lance wasn’t dating Allura anymore. It wasn’t a messy breakup, they had just fallen out of love. Keith felt elated. Finally, he had a chance. He anticipated pouring out his heart to Lance, telling him how he felt. Allura had moved on. Logically, shouldn’t that mean that Lance would be ready too?

The banquet went on without a hitch, hundreds of diplomatic leaders gathered to celebrate. He chatted with Hunk and danced a little with Pidge, but everything seemed to drag on as he waited for Lance to show up. Even talking to Shiro and Curtis had a bland taste to it, like it was just an obligation rather than talking to his brother.

“He’s a little late. He told me he would get here around 8.” Keith glanced up quickly at the words. He didn’t know that Shiro had noticed him looking at his watch every few dobloshes.

“Who?” He tried to play it off.

Shiro just winked. Of course Shiro knew, he himself was a useless gay. He wanted to try to talk with him more, but Curtis started leading his brother to the dance floor. Great. He checked his watch again. 7:36. Only about a half hour to go. He could live.

Keith was watching Allura and Romelle slow dance around the ballroom when he first saw Lance. It was a quarter past 8, and he was already slightly drunk. Keith watched as he grabbed Coran and roped him into doing something that vaguely resembled the chicken dance. He would wait. Coran seemed to be enjoying himself, and it would be better to talk to Lance later anyway. 

He was pressed against the punch bowl when he heard a bubbly voice coming from somewhere to his left. “Hey, mullet! Can I have this dance?” Lance’s hand was outstretched, and his cheeks were flushed.  _ Probably from the drinking _ , Keith thought. Lance’s wild eyes bore into him. Surely a dance couldn’t hurt. 

As he was being dragged onto the dance floor, the song changed from an upbeat pop song to some old slow song. It was Altean, but the singer sounded very similar to Frank Sinatra. Keith paused. This wasn’t the plan. He was supposed to do some stupid dance like the macarena and bolt. Now, Lance was dragging him onto the floor in a deathgrip. Couples started flooding the floor. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Shiro and Curtis. This was wrong. They weren’t together(as much as he wanted it to be true). He pulled his hand away.

He muttered something that resembled an apology to a very disappointed Lance before running away. He needed to get out of there. How could he be so stupid? Lance was drunk, he just wanted to make fun of him, he would never love Keith the way Keith loved him. He hadn’t even realized that he had stepped out onto the balcony until he felt the cool air smack him in the face. Oh well. There’s no people out here, at least.

Keith sat there, shivering, just waiting for his heart to stop racing. Maybe when he went back he would say that he wasn’t feeling well, he needed to go home. The others would believe him. He’s gotten very good at lying. He didn’t know how long he had sat out there. For the first time of the night, he wasn’t attached to his watch.

It could have been ticks, it could have been vargas, until Keith heard the silent hiss of the balcony door open. The peace was nice while it lasted. It was probably some alien couple, wanting a few moments of privacy to make out like the world was ending. Keith was fully prepared to tell them to fuck off when he deigned to look up. He didn't see an alien couple(as expected), or even Shiro (who might have come to cheer him up). He saw-

“Lance?” The former paladin was absolutely trashed. His blue suit jacket was missing, and his dress shirt was wide open. “Lance, what happened?”

An accusatory finger pointed right between Keith’s eyes. “You did, mullet!” His curly hair was messed up, tussled this way and that. God, how was he so  _ pretty _ ? “You fucking left me there! I didn’t care if you wanted to do the goddamn cupid shuffle, I wanted to dance with you!”

“I’m sorry?”

Anger flared again in Lance’s brown eyes. “You left! After that Altean song came on, you  _ ran _ , don’t tell me you forgot! It wasn’t that long ago!” Keith shrugged. There wasn’t much else he could do. “And because you left, I almost did something  _ incredibly _ stupid. So thank you very much!”

Quite honestly, Keith had no idea where this rant was going. Lance may have been a little tipsy, but surely he didn’t care that much. It must be a dare of some kind, something that Pidge wanted to record for blackmail. 

Whatever the case, he decided to humor Lance. “Thank me for what?”

“You, my very not-so-kind sir, have won a one way ticket to my heart.” Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh shit. I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Keith nodded. What else was he supposed to do? Lance just stared at him.

“Come on. You’re drunk, let’s get you inside.” Keith offered to support Lance as he walked, feeling his heart skip a beat when Lance agreed. They straggled around the castle, trying to find an unoccupied room so Lance could sleep, and ended up heading for the observatory. It was pretty, and customized to show Earth’s constellations. 

“How’s here? It’s no bedroom, but it should do.” Lance was half asleep now, and reduced to a mumbling mess. He was breathtaking under the dim lights, even drunk and disheveled. Keith turned to leave, not wanting to look at Lance again. Had this night put a strain on their friendship? He didn’t really want to know.

“Mmm.. sleep laterr... Keith?” He whipped around. Lance was propped up against the wall, stumbling his way to him. Before he could fully process the action, Lance had pressed his lips against Keith’s. “Thanks.” Keith nodded. He could hardly form any words. 

“Of course. Sleep well, don’t forget to drink water.” He said curtly. Turning again, he was stopped by a hand encircling his wrist. Lance had latched onto his arm, not unlike the grip he used to drag Keith to the dance floor.

“Can you-” Lance hiccuped. “Can you stay? Please?” 

He smiled at the beautiful drunk mess in front of him. “I can stay as long as you need me to.” They sunk back to the floor, talking about the constellations they saw in the almost-lifelike sky. Talking about anything and everything, and nothing at all. Together they fell asleep, covered with a blanket of stars.


End file.
